


Solitude

by flowersforgraves



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: John, and the water, and Atlantis.prompt: an absent look or touch





	Solitude

His fingers trail through the water, the force of the waves firm against his palm. He still feels like he’s floating, detached from his body and off somewhere else calm and warm and safe. 

The little skiff he’s sitting in -- well, more lying than sitting, now that he’s been out here for an hour or two -- rocks steadily back and forth. John finds the motion soothing; he doesn’t get seasick and the predictability of it is reassuring. He’s taken to coming out here for a while just to sit and think, to be alone with his thoughts and Atlantis humming in the back of his mind, and it’s a familiar enough routine that Lorne knows not to disturb him unless it’s urgent.

He tips his head back, yawning, and whistles a few off-key bars of some half-forgotten tune. Atlantis sings back, low thrumming of her consciousness brushing against his, and he forgets, sometimes, that on Earth there is no comfortable sensation of the city pressing back against his mind. She seems to pick up on his melancholy mood, and the pitch of her seems to change to a minor key. 

John wraps his fingers around the leg of the pier, under the water, hand submerged to the wrist. This is about as far out as he likes to be; much farther and Atlantis’ voice in his mind grows faint, much closer and on dry land and he’s likely to run into other humans. This is perfect, where he can relax and pay full attention to her without worrying about losing track of human conversations.

He falls asleep with Atlantis’ voice vibrating through his chest.


End file.
